1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording and reproducing devices and recording medium therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Referring to FIG. 18, as is well known, in the sector servo system for tracking in magnetic disk recording and reproducing, some servo sectors C, are arranged in a radial direction at data surfaces B of a disk type recording medium A. Information used for tracking is magnetically written in the servo sectors C.
However, aforesaid sector servo system has the following drawbacks.
Since the data surfaces B are provided with radial servo sectors C, a substantial data capacity at the data surface B is reduced. In order to improve an accuracy of head tracking, the number of servo sectors C must be increased, doing this to provide better tracking may compromise the high capacity of the data surfaces B.
Address information to be used for acknowledging at what track pattern the head is positioned is a servo of dispersed value located only at the servo sectors C, with the result that when the head is positioned between the two servo sectors C, by external disturbance, for example, a displacement in head position may not be corrected.